


Consort's Control

by honorablementioned



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Top Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablementioned/pseuds/honorablementioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Thorin was King Under the Mountain didn't mean he was always in control.</p><p>Sometimes, in the dark of night and behind closed quarters, he relinquished some of his reign; he allowed himself to subject, to follow, to <i>breathe</i>. Only for a small time did he feel balanced, courtesy of the only other soul who the king trusted himself with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consort's Control

Just because Thorin was King Under the Mountain didn't mean he was always in control.

Sometimes, in the dark of night and behind closed quarters, he relinquished some of his reign; he allowed himself to subject, to follow, to _breathe_. Only for a small time did he feel balanced, courtesy of the only other soul who the king trusted himself with.

**

Thorin let his gaze fall upon the figure at the end of the bed. His consort stood there, in a dark blue robe - _Durin's_ blue - that was loosely tied around his waist and silver rings that accented his hands. The silver crown, crafted to look similar to branches and leaves of oak, was absent.

Bilbo smiled warmly down at his king, knowing full well he didn't need to prove his place atop the figurative thrown this evening with such jewelry.

He ran one hand along the ropes that tied Thorin to the posts of the bed's frame; his ankles cast to either side of the end, while his wrists were tied above at the head. No blankets or furs covered the dwarf, instead he lay bare as the day he was born against the sheets with only a pillow behind his head to give him leverage.

With a click of his tongue Bilbo drew his hand back and walked around to the right side of the bed, eyes continuing to gaze hungrily over Thorin's form.

"Comfortable?" He asked, quirking a brow and brushing back some stray hairs that fell across Thorin's forehead.

Thorin let out a shaking breath before nodding, not daring to speak. He clenched his fists and tugged a few times, the rope chaffing against his wrists and the feeling sent a tingle through his entire form. He could feel sweat already running down his temples - while the fire in the hearth needed stroking, the one that had already formed low in his stomach was roaring with the promise of tonight.

"Good," Bilbo whispered. The hobbit pushed himself onto the top of the bed, next to Thorin's naked hip. He leaned over and licked his lips, hand moving from Thorin's forehead down to his cheek, then neck, before it trailed down to stroke the hairs on his chest. "You remembered what we agreed upon?"

Again, Thorin nodded. Bilbo always had a point to remind him every time they played this game, regardless of how light or intense each session was.

"I want you to say it for me."

Thorin huffed. "Acorn."

Bilbo grinned. "Perfect. Now, no more." He ushered Thorin to lay his head back down against the cushions, then moved himself atop the king's form. His legs, while short, framed Thorin's waist and settled on either side of his body. His knees didn't sink into the plush mattress beneath them, but just barely grazed the top of the sheets.

His hands continued to play with the hair on the king's chest, rubbing and curling his fingers in the short strands. One hand strayed to the side, forefinger and thumb caressed one nipple before it gave the nub a small, hard pinch.

Thorin's breath hitched but he remained silent otherwise. He attempted to push his chest up into Bilbo's touch, though the hand still on the center of his chest only pushed him back down.

Another pinch and Bilbo asked, "What should I do first, hm?" The hobbit's robe started to hitch up on his waist, part of his backside now exposed to Thorin's groin. "Should I keep teasing you with my hands? Let them wander down?" He trailed his fingers from Thorin's nipple to his abdomen and brushed past the hair leading to his groin.

"Or maybe I should pleasure myself and make you watch." Bilbo had taken his hand off of Thorin, now letting it brush against his own growing erection beneath his robe. The dwarf bit the inside of his cheek at the sight of his consort's cock peeking through the fabric, already hard and red and tempting Thorin to roll his own hips.

But Bilbo tutted against this. He brought the hand that was on Thorin's chest back behind himself to rest with a steady grip on Thorin's thigh.

"Do I have to tie every inch of you up? If you can't behave..." Bilbo looked off to the side. He attempted to look disappointed. "You don't want me to leave, _do_ you?"

Thorin swallowed harshly and shook his head.

Another smile rewarded the king and Bilbo lifted his robe even further up. He slid back, only slightly, and Thorin nearly choked because of the warmth that brushed against his straining cock. Bilbo's crack was slick with warm oil and then Thorin couldn't hold back the whimper of need as he still tried to restrain himself from thrusting upwards.

"Do you like that?" Bilbo continued, regardless of the dwarf's ability to speak. "I spent - _oh_ \- a good while preparing myself for you. You took so long to get back from court today and I couldn't - " The hobbit gave a low groan of appreciation as he slid back and forth slowly against Thorin's cock, the head of it catching his before it eased up to the top of his backside. " - I couldn't help myself...How many do you think I fit up there?"

Thorin's breathing got harsher as they rutted together. The heat of Bilbo's entrance making him grunt with every pass and the image of his hobbit stuffing himself with his own hand made the fire in his stomach blaze even higher. The oil from Bilbo's preparations had run down his aching cock to his balls, but even while their thrusts has become slicker and slicker, Bilbo never sped up his pace.

"How many, Thorin?" Bilbo still asked. "Four, you should - _oh my_ \- you should know! Almost my entire hand, but - " The hobbit gasped as he felt yet another tug at the rim of his hole. Bilbo forwent his words and instead he used both hands to reach back and stop Thorin's cock from moving further.

A hiss escaped from the king and he almost snapped. The heat against his cock was tempting him near completion. He was so _close_ \- if only Bilbo would have mercy on him.

But Bilbo only smiled lightly down at him and gave Thorin's cock a small squeeze at the base before he lifted himself up. Thorin watched, teeth clenched and jaw grinding, as his consort leaned back far enough so the king could watch.

The head of Thorin's cock sunk into Bilbo's entrance and oil eased out from the pressure as Bilbo fitted the two of them together. The few minutes it took for Bilbo to seat himself left both of them quaking and shaking from intensity - the hobbit felt so full, breached with Thorin's cock, while the king felt as though he had melted from the strong heat that had suddenly surrounded itself onto him.

Bilbo pressed his wavering hands back onto Thorin's chest to steady himself once again. Small whimpers and hiccups escaped his mouth as he adjusted himself to the length that pulsed inside of him.

Thorin only kept his gaze on Bilbo. His eyes fluttered between his consort's faze and to where they were joined. He was as far as he could possibly go inside Bilbo, but he was still tempted to buck up, to seek more heat and more pleasure. However Bilbo kept him there, more force added to the pressure on his chest to keep the king still.

"Remember your place, Thorin..." The hobbit warned in a low voice, trying not to let another hitch of breath escape as he pulled himself up. Slowly, ever so slowly, he ground back against the cock inside him before thrusting with more earnest. The slick sounds of flesh on flesh and the squelch of oil filled the room. The two on the bed remained silent aside from their grunts and groans every few moments.

Thorin felt himself coming apart at the seams. He itched to go harder and faster as Bilbo moved his hips with steady thrusts and ruts. He tangled his fingers once more into the hair on Thorin's chest and pulled a yelp from the king as he rode him.

The hobbit felt his own peak rising as the thick girth of Thorin breached him with every smack of flesh. The stretch around his rim sent a tingle up his spine and occasionally he felt the brush against that sweet, sweet spot inside of him that made him stop and simply grind down against the hard length. He would never get over how big Thorin was - compared to a hobbit, dwarrows were more well endowed and Bilbo felt blessed to be able to take pleasure from the king underneath him.

"Thorin, _Thorin, Thorin_ \- " Bilbo bleated. He furthered his pace and attempted his chase of completion. He grabbed his cock that bobbed between the two of them. One stroke and another - but before he could focus on that fleeting feeling, he heard the pull of rope.

Looking up, he saw Thorin's arms red and wrists raw, from pulling against the headboard of the bed, and the look of bliss that was cast over the dwarf's face. Thorin's mouth was pulled up in a snarl as he now tried to thrust up into Bilbo. His movements stuttered with each attempt and Bilbo groaned at the short ruts. He ground back a few times before he felt Thorin stiffen completely beneath him.

He didn't feel the king's climax until his thighs were wet and soaked. Bilbo's own erection still strained against his stomach, though he leaned forward and eased himself off of Thorin with a gasp.

A chaste kiss was pressed against the dwarf's lips before Bilbo spoke. "Alright?" He asked.

Hazily, Thorin looked at Bilbo and gave a weak nod. But he then let his eyes fall onto the hobbit's cock, still hard and leaking and none the less enticing even after the dwarf's climax. Bilbo recognized the lingering heat behind the king's gaze and chuckled. He rose on unsteady knees before he turned himself around to scoot his backside towards Thorin's face.

A gasp escaped Bilbo as he felt the sudden swipe of Thorin's tongue against his hole. He couldn't see the king anymore but the now broad thrust of Thorin's tongue made him aware of just how eager the king was to finish his consort off. He eased himself back even further onto Thorin's face and gave another cry at the over stimulation and tried not to thrust back against it, lest he smother Thorin.

But the dwarf only pressed his face further. His nose bumped against the top of Bilbo's backside and he flattened his tongue against the hobbit's entrance. The taste of oil was overpowered by the taste of his own release, salty and musky as it continued to drip out of Bilbo. He lapped at it and flicked his tongue around the red rim of his consort's opening, feeling Bilbo clench around the wet muscle. His beard was harsh against the sensitive skin of Bilbo's cheeks and knew the flesh would be red as the color of cherries when they were through.

Another shout of appreciation came from Bilbo as he rocked back onto the king's face lightly. He was lost in the moment and felt the telltale signs of his own release that threatened to stutter forward. He reached back to grip at Thorin's hair and threaded his fingers through the dark strands to keep Thorin still as he was fucked on the king's tongue.

Bilbo reached down with his other hand and gave another few pulls to his cock before he nearly doubled over. He came with a shout and caught himself against the bedding, face pressed against Thorin's stomach as he shivered through the end of his release; his breathing was harsh and his vision hazy.

After a few more moments he eased himself up and off of Thorin, then turned and bit back a giggle at the sight of the dwarf: face and beard slick with oil and Thorin's release while his stomach was smothered with Bilbo's own climax. He was no better, sure that come was on his own face. The hobbit winced as he leaned down to kiss Thorin, his backside tingled and he knew he would be raw for a few days to come. 

"Still alright?" He asked and reached up to untie Thorin. He rubbed the dwarf's wrists tenderly.

Thorin nodded once more and pressed another kiss to his consort's mouth. Their foreheads rested together and the king spoke softly.

"Thank you, _givashel_."

Bilbo cupped Thorin's cheeks before he nuzzled the other's nose. "Always at your service."

**Author's Note:**

> There just isn't enough rimming fic.


End file.
